


Dancing with you

by kaypancake



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, One Shot, Wooyoung is still an idol, Wooyoung teaches you to dance, Written for NaNoWriMo, he fails but you have fun, soft, soft moments, wooyoung is adorable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-06
Updated: 2019-12-06
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 862
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21697567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaypancake/pseuds/kaypancake
Summary: You just wanted to be with your boyfriend. But a late rehearsal session ends up with Wooyoung trying to teach you how to dance.(this just a fluffy cute imagine, nothing serious)
Relationships: Jung Wooyoung/Reader, Jung Wooyoung/You
Kudos: 30





	Dancing with you

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote tons of fluffy imagines and one shots on ATEEZ during November. I'm going to post them soon.  
> English isn't my native language so if there are mistakes, don't hesitate to tell me.  
> Now enjoy the fluff :)

You were supposed to pick up Wooyoung after your classes. University was hard and you needed that evening with your boyfriend.

But when you arrived at the studio, you were welcomed by the loud music. The group was still training on Wonderland. You silently enter the room and sat in a corner. You first watched them dance. It was always so impressive and you just loved their songs. They were doing it again and again, taking criticism and working hard. Once you got bored, you started work on that biology paper you hoped to avoid by hanging out with Wooyoung.

You came here to forget university and here you were working on that. You loved biology so you didn’t mind, but how ironic.

Finally, everyone left except for you and Wooyoung.

“I’m so sorry, Y/N! We have that performance. We really needed to practice.”

For a second you considered being angry at him, but his apologetic face was way too cute. You kissed him softly and whispered “You better make up for that.” He smiled and nodded. His smile brightened his face and his eyes were shiny. He looked so happy that you weren’t mad.  
“I’ve seen you dance on Wonderland so many times I’m sure I could do it better than you.” You added sneakily. He rose an eyebrow in disbelief.  
“Oh really?”

He rushed to the speakers with a wicked smile. When he started the song again you immediately regretted that. You were terrible at dancing. But your pride couldn’t handle to withdraw. So you tried your best. You tried to remember the choreography and all the moves. But the music was too fast and you weren’t in rhythm. At the end you were just laughing and enjoying yourself not even bothering to actually make the right moves. You closed your eyes. The music was the only thing that mattered. When the last notes musical played, you clap at yourself and bowed to an imaginary public. You finally noticed Wooyoung who were filming you.

“Wooyoung!” You rushed toward him trying to get his phone as he burst out laughing. “That’s not funny ! Give me your phone!”

He was keeping his arm straight up so you couldn’t reach for it. You were shorter than him and even if you jumped you couldn’t get it. It didn’t stop you from trying. “You were adorable, I want to keep that video!” You finally stopped jumping.

“You better not share it with anyone.” You said, pouting.

He kissed your forehead. “I won’t.” He softly pulled you against his chest and added :  
“I don’t know if you were better than me, but you were cute.”  
“Didn’t know someone could look cute while dancing on Wonderland.”  
He giggled, “You always look cute.”

In a slow movement, he took a strand of hair that was in front of your eyes and tuck it behind your ears. The sweet gesture and compliment made you silently gasped.

You cupped his face in your hands and kissed him. You always loved when he complimented you.  
You both looked at each other, then with a smirk he asked you.  
“So you want to actually learn the choreo?”

You took some time to think about it. That could be fun, you decided. And he always seemed so happy to share parts of his idol life. You agreed with a wide smile.

He showed you the first moves and you watched him attentively. Everything seemed to come naturally for him. He was swift and precise. His look completely shifted. He was in his mind completely absorbed by the dance. But when it was your turn to do it, you felt so stupid. Wooyoung’s expecting eyes and his eternal smile were what made you continue. He patiently explained the moves, doing it again and again until you understood. Your coordination was awful but you had a good time.

As soon as you hit the last movement, you let yourself fall on the ground, out of breath. You were exhausted. It didn’t seem like that, but dancing was tiring. And now that you finished you stopped trying to keep up appearances. You were lying on the ground, your breath still loud and short.

“How do you even survive?” You complained between respirations.

“Practice makes perfect sweetheart.” His smile was a bit smug. He was skilled at dancing and he knew it.  
“I am definitely not gonna practice! Next time I’m just watching you.”

He gave you a bottle of water and you mumbled a thank you.

Then he left to take a shower. You waited for him in front of the changing room. He finally went out. He looked more tired without makeup and his wet hair was falling over his eyes. Still he looked so beautiful you couldn’t help but to say “You look gorgeous.”

He hugged you as a response and whispered “I love you.”

“I love you too.” You smiled with the biggest heart eyes possible and he softly kissed you. His lips were soft and you forget everything in his arms.  
He finally broke the embrace, took you hand in his and with a cheerful voice said “Let’s go home!”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked it, don't forget to leave a kudo or a comment, you make my day.  
> ig : kayillio  
> (ps : special thanks to my best friend who supported me during Nanowrimo, you're the best ily)


End file.
